1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for assembling a wire harness and more particularly to a jig, for installing a protector on the wire harness, to be installed on a wiring base in combination with other jigs.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The wire harness is used to connect a plurality of measuring instruments and lamps to a power supply of a car, a construction machine, a household electric appliance, and the like. It is necessary to cover the wire harness with a protector normally made of resin so as to protect it against damage or breakage.
In assembling the wire harness, various jigs are installed on the surface of the substrate of a wiring base so as to distribute electric wires as designed. The jigs are used to wire electric wires along the jigs, install protecting/installing parts such as a protector, grommet and the like on the wire harness comprising bundled electric wires or mount connecting parts such as a connector on electric wires branching from the wire harness.
As proposed by the present applicant and disclosed in Examined Japanese Patent publication No. 1-39047, in installing the protector on the wire harness, a fixing jig for holding a protector case is used in combination with a jig for projecting a wiring guide rod (pin) into the protector case from an opening formed thereon. That is, electric wires inserted into the protector case held by the fixing jig are wired along the wiring guide rod extending through the protector case. Then, the protector cover is mounted on the protector case so that the protector cover encloses and protects the electric wires.
The jigs facilitate the operation for positioning the protector cover and wiring electric wires. In mounting the protector cover on the protector case, held by the fixing jig, in which the electric wires have been wired, the upper end portion of the wiring guide rod projecting upward from the upper surface of the protector cover prevents the protector cover from being easily installed on the protector case.
The above-described problem can be solved by providing a wiring guide rod lower than the upper surface of the protector case. But in that case, it is necessary to wire the electric wires along the wiring guide rod disposed in the protector case. Thus, the wiring operation is performed with inefficiency.
Therefore, conventionally, electric wires are wired along the wiring guide rod projected from the upper surface of the protector case. After the electric wires are wired, the electric wires are pressed downward to move the electric wires downward along the wiring guide rod so as to dispose the electric wires inside the protector case.
Since the wiring guide rod projects from the upper surface of the protector case, the protector cover cannot be mounted on the protector case held by the fixing jig. Therefore, the protector cover is mounted on the protector case after the protector case is removed from the fixing jig.
This way of installing the protector cover on the protector case causes an inefficient wiring operation and an unfavorable productivity because various jigs are on the wiring base.